Hold On
by junabug
Summary: Songfics Ron gets rejected by Hermione and is alone in the bathroom trying not to cry. Draco walks in and sees him. what will happen next? SLASH DMRW my first fanfic ever so dont be to harsh
1. Hold On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter

**Title:** Hold On

**Pairing:** RW/DM

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash and guy on guy so if you don't like that turn away now

**A/N:** Will more and likely not follow the events of the actual books

**Chapter One**

_We don't have time left to regret  
Hold on  
It will take more than common sense  
Hold on  
So stop your wondering, take a stand  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on_

Ron is sitting alone in the prefect's bath late at night just wearing his shirt and boxers in case Myrtle decides to pop in. He's trying to hold back tears from earlier today. He thinks to himself 'Stupid Krum.". He hears the door open then slam shut. Draco walks in and sees Ron. "Oh Great I have to take a bath with a Weasley." Ron doesn't move or respond at all.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

"Hey Weasel! I'm talking to you." He gets nothing. "What's wrong with you?" Draco asks. Ron sighs. "Well… Hermione rejected me because she still likes Krum. She didn't even give me a chance." His eyes start tearing up. Draco gets into the bath in only his boxers. "I mean why does she want someone like Victor Krum! She had perfectly good guys before that." Tears start going down his face. Draco just Sits and listens. Ron is unable to continue talking. He is now crying into his hands. Draco goes over next to him and puts his arms around his shoulders in a hug. Ron's ears turn red and his eyes open wider but he still continues to cry.

_One single smile, a helping hand  
Hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
Hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on_

Draco smiles at the fact that Ron blushed. He hugs Ron tighter and Ron starts crying into his shoulder. Draco just lets him cry. A half hour later his tears stop. "Are you alright now wease… I mean Ron?" "I ran out of tears…."

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Draco holds him a little bit longer then kisses him on his forehead. Ron looks up at him with puffy sad eyes. "You look Ridiculous." Ron turns red with anger and is about to yell at him. Draco Smirks at him. Ron asks "What?"

_When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost  
all your hope is gone, don't forget to  
Hold on  
Hold on_

Draco leans in and kisses him on the lips. Ron's eyes go wide but then gives in to Draco. They start to explore each others mouths with their tongues and Draco moves his hands around to Ron's arms and sides. At the same time Ron moves his hand to the back of Draco's neck.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

Draco pulls back when Ron was starting to get into it. Ron is still leaning forwards expecting more. Draco starts to moves to the side of the bath. Ron turns all over realizing he hasn't moved yet. Draco laughs at him and gets out of the bath and puts his clothes back on. He walks towards the door "Same time tomorrow?" he says smiling as he goes out the door. Ron hears the door slam shut and sits there wondering what that all meant.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud  
It's too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
When you love someone, and they break your heart  
Don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on_

**A/N: **Well that was my first fanfic ever a chapter 2 should be coming soon and they will all be Songfics I think…. Well please leave me lots of reviews.


	2. Bad boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Song: **Bad Boy Cascada

**Pairing:** RW/DM

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash guy on guy love

**A/N:** Will not follow events in the stories

**Chapter 2**

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
_

Ron was laying down on his bed alone, thinking. Harry came in and sat on his bed. "So this Hermione thing is really getting to you, huh?" Ron shook his head "Nah. Its alright now. I can handle it." He looked at the clock wondering, _'Was he actually serious? Does he want me to go there? Do I want to go?' _Harry noticed his blank stare at the clock. "Do you have to be somewhere?" Ron nodded and got up and walked towards the door. "Ill be back later Harry." Harry nodded and laid down on his bed. Ron got to the portrait and it swung open. He looked around to see if anyone was there and made his way to the bathroom.

_  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on  
_

He made it to the bathroom without being seen. Once he got inside he didn't see anyone. He sighed and started to get into the bath. _'Why was I expecting to see Malfoy? Why do I want to see him? I should have known he was just messing with me.' _He layed his head back and closed his eyes. He was to busy in his thoughts to notice the door open and slam shut. Someone came over to Ron and Kissed him from above. Ron opened his eyes in shock and saw Draco. "So you came Weasel. I actually wasn't expecting you to be here. Why did you come again?" Ron looked down at the water. "I don't know. I just needed a bath." He said as he turned red. Draco got in and sat a few feet away from him. "So are you over that stupid Mudblood yet? She really don't deserve you. You being a Pureblooded wizard and what not." He said as a matter of fact. Ron glared at him. "That was meant as a compliment Weasley." He rolled his eyes. "Malfoy. I wanted to ask you something." Draco turned and looked at him smirking "You want to know why I did that yesterday right?" Ron nodded. "Well you were crying and it wasn't caused by me so I decided to cheer you up. That was the only way I knew how." He said while trying to hold back a laugh. "Are you serious Malfoy? That's all that was?" Draco nodded "Did you want it to be more?" Ron turned red. "Ha you did. How Brilliant!" Ron looked at him confused.

_  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
_

Draco smiled "You really are stupid." Ron looked back at the water. Draco went next to him and whispered in his ear. "She isn't worth it. You can do better. A lot better. I mean right now you could get a Malfoy." Ron turned to look at Draco and say something but Draco caught his mouth in a kiss. Draco grabbed ron around the back and pulled him closer. Ron put his hand on the back of Draco's head and ran his hands through his hair. Draco started to move closer to his neck and started to suck and nip at the nape of Ron's neck. Ron realized something "What if someone comes in and sees?" Draco pulled back long enough to say "So what? I want you and I always get what I want."

_  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Just as Draco said that myrtle came in through the pipes of the sink. She pretended to cough and cought the boys off guard. "Well what a unexpected surprise." She said smiling. Ron turned red and faced away from her. Draco just wrapped his arms around ron as if to say hes mine "Go away myrtle cant you see we're busy here." She giggled and flew over to them in the bath. "So a Weasley and a Malfoy? I never thought that would happen." She smiled. "I'll leave you guys to whatever you were doing." She giggled as she went down the drain. "So where were we?" Draco started going in for a kiss. Ron turned his head. "what if she tells someone?" "Who would believe her?" Draco started kissing his neck. "No Malfoy. Not now I need to figure things out." Draco looked up at him as he started getting out. "Ron…" ron blushed as he heard his name. "Call me Draco when we're alone." He nodded and put the rest of his clothes on. "Ill be in here tomorrow if you decide to see me again, Ron." Ron walks towards the door and opens it and right before he slams the door shut he says "Maybe I have to think about it……. Draco."

**A/N: **Well that's chapter 2 tell me how you like it and what songs I should use and what you want to see next. Please review.


	3. Please be mine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Song:** Please Be Mine Jonas Brothers

**Pairing:** RW/DM

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash guy on guy love

**A/N:** Will not follow events in the stories

**Chapter 3**

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
_

Draco was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom the next morning thinking. 'I haven't seen Ron around except in the bath. I wonder how he would react if I walk up to him.' He walks towards the great hall and Crabbe and Goyle see him. They run up to him. "Hey haven't seen you in the common room lately Draco." "Yeah." Draco glares at them. "We should mess with Potter today. We haven't done that in a couple days." They nod and follow behind him like usual. "Either of you Buffoons knows where he is?" They shake their head in unison. They walk outside and see Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting there talking.

_  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
_

"Potter! Still hanging around with Mudbloods are we?" Ron looks up and turns red and looks back down at the ground. Hermione says "What do you want Malfoy? Were busy." Draco doesn't answer "So Granger how is Victor now days? I always thought you were going to end up with Ron over there." Ron turned more red and tried to hide his face. Hermione said "What are you talking about?" Harry replies "Just go away Malfoy?" "Aw. Why should I? Maybe I want to study with you guys. These two are about as smart as a doorknob." Draco walks over by Ron and leans on his shoulder. Ron turns red again "So what do you say potter? Are you going to let me?" Hermione looks at Draco coldly "Go away Malfoy. Your not welcome here."

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_

"What do you say we ask Ron?" Draco says with a smirk. Ron looks up at Hermione and harry they have expecting looks on their faces. He stands up and walks away from them all. "Malfoy look what you did. Come on Harry." They get up and start walking after Ron. Draco yells after them "I doubt he wants to talk to you Granger!" She turns around and glares at him and continues after Ron.

_  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough  
_

Crabbe and Goyle look at each other. "Why did Weasley walk off like that you didn't even say anything to him?" "You two really are stupid." Draco says walking towards the great hall. They follow him and sit on the other side of the table than him. "Well you two I have to be somewhere. Ill see you later maybe." He gets up and walks to the prefect's bathroom. He looks down the hall to see if he was followed. Inside he doesn't find Ron instead he see myrtle. "Hey where's Weasley?" Myrtle giggles and says "I don't know. Maybe he's in another bathroom or with his friends." She says giggling. "Just tell me where he is." She sighs "He's talking to Harry right now in a different bathroom. The one by the great hall. He's thinking of telling him you know." Draco looks surprised. "So he's made a decision now has he?" He turns around and heads off towards the other bathroom.

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
_

He gets to the bathroom where Ron and harry are. Hermione is waiting in the hall. "Hey Mudblood! What's wrong with Ron I didn't even say anything to him." She rolls her eyes "I don't know he wont tell me. He said he would only tell harry." She said sitting down on the floor. Draco walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut before Hermione could say anything. "Ron! Stop, don't tell him. He wont understand." Ron looked over towards him and turns red and Harry looks confused. "Malfoy what do you mean I wont understand?" Draco just shook his head. "Ron, come here." Ron put his head down. Harry says confused "Why are you calling him Ron all of a sudden? What happened to Weasel or Weasley?" Ron looks at Harry's face. "Your right he wont understand." He walks over to Draco. He hugs him and Harry's jaw drops.

_  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
_

"So Ron you made your decision?" he whispered into his ear. Ron nodded. "Your Gay! You could have told me I would have understood. But not with Malfoy! Why him? How did this start?" Ron pulled away from Draco and looked at the ground towards harry "It was because of Hermione." He said softly "But now I'm glad she rejected me." Harry stormed out of the bathroom causing Hermione to stand. Ron's eyes started to tear up. "Go wash your face you look like your going to explode tears out. I will wait outside."

Draco walks out and Hermione is standing there confused. "Malfoy what did you do?!" Is Ron alright?" "Ron is fine and I didn't do anything." He said smirking. "Then why was Harry so angry?!" "Calm down Ron just told him his secret." "His secret?" said Hermione quietly. "Yes. The fact that he's gay." Her eyes opened wide. "And he told him that while you were there?" he smiled. "I wasn't done. I was going to say that he was gay…. With me." She looked like she was just told her parents died. "It aint that bad Mudblood. Your just jealous that he now wants me more than you." She turns and runs in the direction that Harry went. Ron came out "Where did Hermione go?" "She went after Potter." "Well now I'm yours. You got what you wanted." Draco smiled and hugged him again. He kissed him on his cheek. "You know they are probably going to tell the rest of the school. Are you alright with that Ron?" "The question is what if your dad finds out?" Draco's face lost all color and he looked scared.

_  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_


	4. Behind blue eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Song:** Behind Blue Eyes Limp Bizkit

**Pairing:** RW/DM

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Slash guy on guy love

**A/N:** Will not follow the events in the stories 

**Chapter 4**

_No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes  
and no one knows  
what it's like to be hated  
to be faded to telling only lies  
_

Its breakfast and Ron is sitting at the end of the Slytheren table. Gryffindor students no longer want anything to do with him. Draco Dreads every morning when the owls come. The last thing he wants is to get a screamer from his dad for being gay because then the remaining students that don't know will know then. Ron already got a letter from his parents saying that they will support him with whatever he wants to do but as long he's with a Malfoy he cannot return home for the holidays. Slytheren accepts Draco because he's a Malfoy. Finally the owls fly in.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

Draco gets a letter from his father. He's relieved that it's not a screamer. He should have known Malfoy's are better than that. He reads the letter and then stands up and storms off. Ron gets up and follows him. He finds him sitting in the hall holding his head. "Draco? Are you all right?" Ron asks sitting next to him. "No I'm not. I've been disowned as a Malfoy. He says he doesn't want an heir that can't continue the bloodline." Ron put his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco leaned his head against Ron's.

_  
No one knows what it's like  
to feel these feelings  
like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain woe  
can show through  
_

Later when it was time for all students to be in their dorms Ron's dorm mates ignore him. Ron is trying to go to sleep but they keep whispering and glaring at him. Seamus Finnigan stands up and says "So how long have you been snogging Malfoy?" Ron turns over so he's facing away from them. "Hey I asked you a question. Are you too good for us now that you're with him? How long have you been gay?" Ron tried to go to sleep but they wouldn't give up. "Come on Harry he's your friend maybe you can get him to answer our questions. "As long as he's with Malfoy he isn't a friend of mine" harry said looking away with disgust. Neville just sits there on his bed looking at the ground. Seamus goes on for a couple hours before he gets bored. "Well since he won't talk I guess I'll just go to bed. Be careful lads he might try and snog you in your sleep." They all go to their beds laughing. Ron can feel tears in his eyes as he falls asleep.

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

In the morning at breakfast Ron's eyes are red and puffy. Draco notices and asks "Ron what's wrong?" He shakes his head. "I should have expected it to happen eventually." He said quietly. "Expected what? What happened?" "Nothing just getting bullied by Seamus in the dorms. It's fine though." "That is not fine. No one bullies my Ron." Draco gets up and walks over to the Gryffindor table angrily. He walks up to Seamus. "What do you want Malfoy?" he said glaring. Draco punches him in the face and tries to punch him again but then Snape came and grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What do you think you are doing Mr. Malfoy?" "He was bullying Ron last night. I wasn't going to let him get away with that." McGonagall shows up right when he said that. "Is that true Mr. Finnigan?" He looks at her with his nose bleeding and wipes away some of the blood. "Aye it is. I don't want to share a dorm with no queer." McGonagall shakes her head. "That's 30 points from Gryffindor Mr. Finnigan." He looks at the ground. "That's also 30 points from Slytheren Mr. Malfoy. You do not punch another student in the face for any reason." Snape takes Draco back to his spot on the table and looks at Ron and walks away.

_  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
_

After breakfast Draco stormed off towards the prefect's bathroom. Ron runs after him. "Draco what's the matter with you? I told you it wasn't a big deal." He said hugging Draco from behind. Draco grabbed his arms and started crying angrily. "I don't know what I have left. Since I'm not a Malfoy any more I'm not rich and I have no where to live." Ron turned him around and hugged him and whispered in his ear "You have me."

_  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free  
_

Ron kissed his neck softly. Then just stood there for a few minutes holding him. "It will be alright we will figure something out." Ron reassured him. Draco leaned in and kissed him on the lips and said practically into his mouth "You won't abandon me too will you?" Ron's eyes welled up and he kissed him as passionately as he could and pulled back and said "No. Never." Ron held him until his tears stopped.

_  
No one knows what it's like  
to be the bad man,  
to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes._


	5. Love Bug

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Song:** Love bug Jonas Brothers

**Pairing:** RW/DM

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Slash guy on guy love

**A/N:** Will not follow events in the stories

**Chapter 5**

Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say 

It's the night before valentines day and Ron is sitting by himself in his dorm attempting Herbology homework. Neville walks in "Hi Ron." Ron looks up "Hey Neville." He's glad that not every Gryffindor hates him. Then Harry, Seamus and Dean walk in and groan in disgust as they pass Ron. Neville watches and gets up and walks over to Ron. "Would you like any help with your homework Ron?" Ron smiles "Thanks Neville. You don't know how much I appreciate this." Neville smiled. Harry looks away and dean goes to his bed. Seamus looks coldly at Neville "Why are you helping a queer? All he wants is to get in your pants." Ron looks down knowing he cant do anything. Neville looks at Seamus with hate. "What does it matter if he's gay or straight? He's still the same Ron he was before! He hasn't even once looked at any of us in a inappropriate way! Just because he loves a guy doesn't mean you have to be such a ass to him! What has he ever done to you? Get Draco to punch you? I personally think you deserved it! If I wasn't as shy as I am I probably would have hit you too! Now leave him alone!" Neville looks back to Ron's homework and starts to help him. Seamus huffed back to his bed and mumbled angrily to himself. Ron looks at Neville and smiles "Thank you." Neville smiled back and helped him finish his Herbology.

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
By this love bug again 

The next morning at breakfast Ron was sitting by Draco at the Slytherin table like usual. Draco was avoiding looking at Ron. "Draco?" Ron asked as the blonde boy blushed. Ron laughed "Are you alright? You seem a little red today.." Ron looked down at the table "..and you haven't looked at me all morning." At that Draco got a little angry and looked at Ron about to say he didn't mean to but then he turned completely red and looked back at the table "Ummm… I'm not trying to. I'm sorry" Ron cheered up at seeing him turn red just by looking at him. He looked around and noticed the decorations and the students giving chocolate to each other and realized it was valentines day. "Is this because of what today is?" Ron asked. Draco sat up straight trying to look tough for the other Slytherin at the table "No it is not!" then Ron smiled "It is isn't it." Draco turned red again and handed him some chocolate. "I didn't know if I should have gotten you anything or not so I decided I should." He said blushing and looking away. Ron smiled "You're the first person to give me chocolate on valentines day." He kissed Draco on his cheek "Thank you."

I can't get your smile out of my mind

( I cant get you out of my mind)  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try

(You don't even don't even try)  
Modesty is just so hard to find 

After breakfast was finished the students all broke into groups considering that there were no classes today. Draco kept looking at Ron grumpily. Ron looked over at him "What wrong with you?" he said jokingly. "This is the first year I didn't get any chocolate from anyone." He said glaring at Ron. "Did you forget it was valentines day?" Ron turned red "Umm… sort of but I wasn't planning on giving you chocolate anyways." Draco looked at him oddly. "And why not!" Ron laughed because I was going to make you think I forgot and then surprise you later, but I didn't expect you to give me anything." Draco smiled. "Better than chocolate? What is it?" Ron smirked "If I tell you its not a surprise." Draco pouted. "Trust me you will like it you told me before you wanted it and you always get what you want." Ron laughed Draco was lost in thought trying to remember what he said he wanted. "So when do I get it?" Draco asked still not knowing what Ron was talking about. "Later." Ron answered while walking away and stopping for him to follow.

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
By this love bug again 

They walked out into the grounds around the school. They were heading towards the lake and Draco sat on the edge of the water and Ron skipped rocks across the water but not very well. Draco laughed at Ron's attempt. "What? You think you could do any better?" Ron asked angrily. Draco laughed "Much better." He picked up a rock and threw it at the water and it skipped four times. He laughed "I got three more then you." Ron pouted and picked up another rock and it just plopped in the water. Draco laughed again "Here let me show you." Draco picked up another rock "You watching?" Ron nodded "like this." Draco said as he threw it again and it skipped 3 times. "Now you try." Ron picked up another stone and tried to throw it like Draco had but it just fell into the water again. Draco smiled and as Ron picked up another rock to try again he grabbed him from behind and Ron blushed. "Draco what are you doing?" "I'm showing you how to do it." Ron let Draco control his body and they threw the rock and it skipped five times. Ron smiled. "HA! Five, that's more then you got." Draco looked at him grumpily "We both threw that you didn't do it yourself." Ron smiled "I know that. I was just saying that us together get more then either one of us alone." Draco sighed "Your so cheesy." Ron smiled "Does that mean you don't want a valentines day gift from someone that's cheesy?" Draco's face lit up "You mean I can have my present now?" Ron nodded and walked back towards the building with Draco close behind.

Kissed her for the first time yesterday  
Everything I wished that it would be  
Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see 

Ron walked into the building and turned down a hallway. Draco followed "Where are we going?" To where I hid your present." Draco smiled "and where's that?" Ron grinned "you'll see." Draco blindly followed him. "Hey I just noticed that today I have to follow you around. Usually your following me." Ron looked back at him "is that good or bad?" "I don't know its just out of character for you." Ron smiled "Well your present is going to be out of character too." They kept walking and turning down more hallways. Draco was about to ask how much farther when Ron stopped in front of blank wall. "Well here we are." Draco looked around. "Your giving me a blank wall?" he asked stupidly. Ron laughed "No its behind the wall." Draco looked at Ron confused. Ron smiled and tapped the wall and a door appeared. They walked in. "There's nothing here." "Hold on close your eyes." Draco closed his eyes then the room began to change. "You can open them now." Draco opened his eyes and saw that it looked just like a dorm but with only one big bed. Draco smirked "Your right if I'm getting what I think I'm getting its a lot better than chocolate." Ron smiled and gabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the bed.

Now I'm…  
(Guitar solo!) 

Ron sat on the edge of the bed with Draco in front of him. "So." Ron said smiling. Draco smirked and let go of Ron's hand and put it on Ron's face. "You really want to know how long I've liked you?" Draco asked. Ron looked up at him confused "what?" Draco smiled softly "I've liked you since first year. At first I just thought it was because you were friends with potter but then later on I figured out that it was more than that. I actually wanted you. Now that you want me back it seems like a dream I never want to wake up from." Ron blushed "I wouldn't care if it was the first day in the bathroom. It doesn't matter right now. All that does matter is that both of us are here right now, all alone in a room that no one can find very easily." Draco grinned and with the hand on Ron's face he moved it to behind his head and kissed him until they fell back onto the bed and continued to kiss each other and explore each other with their hands. Draco began unbuttoning Ron's shirt and kissed the nape of his neck as Ron's hands were grabbing the sheets. Draco took off the shirt and sat up to look at Ron's body. He began to kiss Ron's stomach and Ron grabbed Draco and pulled him up and kissed Draco passionately and began to work at his shirt buttons and took his shirt off and took Draco's pale body in and started to kiss Draco's neck as Draco ran his fingers up and down Ron's body sending shivers down his spine. Draco leaned Ron onto his back and kissed his neck then his chest and onto his stomach and then began to unbutton Ron's pants. Ron looked down at Draco with desire and realized he was hard already. Draco noticed this and smiled and took Ron's pants off the rest of the way, leaving only his boxers. Ron blushed and Draco licked around his belly button and then down till he was almost there and then Ron gasped and Draco smiled. He went up and began to kiss Ron again, teasing him. Then he took Ron's hard into his hand and softly rubbed it while catching Ron's gasps in his own mouth. Then Draco took off his own pants and sat on Ron's stomach looking at him. Draco smiled. "How much do you want me?" he asked playfully. Ron turned red and looked at Draco with glossy eyes "I don't want you." He said then Draco looked angry and was about to yell "I need you." Ron said looking directly into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled in relief "Don't scare me like that again." Ron smiled and nodded and then Draco turned so he was facing away from Ron and then he took his hard on into his mouth and was on all fours above Ron. Ron noticed that Draco was hard as well. So he took Draco's into his hand and was rubbing it as best he could while also getting waves of pleasure though his own body. Draco flinched at the touch of Ron's hands.

Yahow!! 

Ron let go of Draco and moaned as he was about to cum inside Draco's mouth. Draco lifted his head and watched Ron's moaning. He turned so he was facing Ron and grabbed Ron's hard on knowing he was almost at climax and started rubbing it watching his face to see how much he enjoyed his touch. Then Ron came in Draco's hand while gasping for air. That in itself almost pushed Draco over the edge. Ron grabbed Draco's shoulders and kissed him as passionately as he could while gasping for air. Ron then pushed Draco onto the bed continuing to kiss him and then he moved down to kiss him on his body and nibble and suck random spots on his stomach leaving his mark. Then he went and began to rub Draco's hard on and then he went and put it in his mouth and sucked and licked until Draco could almost not even breathe. He stopped and looked up at Draco who was now arching his back in pleasure almost at climax and then Ron rubbed it and Draco practically melted in his hands. Draco came as Ron let go and then both boys looked at each other exhausted and laid down next to each other. Ron lying on Draco's chest both breathing hard.

Now I'm speechless!  
Over the edge and just breathless!  
I never thought that I'd catch this!  
Love bug again!  
Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment!  
I never thought that I'd get hit!  
With this love bug again!  
Ohh oho 

They both fell asleep. Ron woke up first from Draco's heart beating faster and him whimpering quietly. He looked up at Draco and tried to see what was wrong. Draco murmured "no…. don't …… leave me… never please... " Ron smiled and laid next to his head and whispered in his ear "Ill never leave you. Never." Ron smiled and hugged Draco and he finally relaxed and snuggled up against Ron. They fell back asleep in each others arms.

Love bug again

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in months I kind of forgot I was writing a story. ;; well this is my first lemon Yay! I know you guys probably wanted to see it and I couldn't remember what I was going to do next so I came up with this I hope you like it! Please review!!


End file.
